Pursued by trouble
by garfieldlady
Summary: Shalimar, Brennan and Jesse drive home and have a meeting with unexpected problems.rnChapter 14 and 15 added!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Mutant X is not mine!  
  
Pursued by trouble!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Adam looked at the others. "Are you really sure you want to do this?" he asked. Shalimar walked towards him, gave him a kiss on his cheek and answered: "Yes, we're driving your car to Sanctuary." She waved at Emma, who was waiting at the entry of the Helix. Adam looked concerned and Brennan saw the look. "Don't worry", he said," we will make sure nothing happens to your car." Adam's face became less worried. He said goodbye, turned around and walked towards Emma and the Helix. He followed her into the Helix and closed the door. Brennan was already sitting behind the steering wheel and pulled down the ceiling of the car. He loved to ride a convertible. Jesse, who was leaning against the door of the car at his side, opened it and was sitting down next to Brennan. Brennan was looking very disappointed, and Jesse, who saw that look, smiled. Shalimar waited, until the Helix was in the air, and jumped on the backseat of the car. She took the cool box, which was next to her and put this between Jesse's seat and the backseat. Above the box, she laid the pillows and blankets, they took with them. Brennan started the Cadillac and drove towards the road.  
  
Adam had been in Europe and in a sentimental moment, he bought a Cadillac. Owning a Cadillac had been his dream ever since he was a child, and now he made this dream come true. The Cadillac was on the airport already and just needed to be brought to Sanctuary. But Adam wasn't feeling up to drive for almost two days after a long journey. So, Brennan, Jesse and Shalimar offered to drive the car back. Emma was going with Adam and the Helix, so he would have some company. They were on the road for ten minutes now and Shalimar was enjoying herself. She was lying on the seat, pillows in her neck and her legs were hanging out of the car.  
  
Brennan turned the radio a little louder and sang along with a song of Queen. Shalimar was singing also and was dangling her legs on the rhythm. Jesse looked at his friends and grinned. He let his memories go wandering off. Brennan seems to be satisfied, with the way he was living his life. He knew Brennan so well to know how his moods were and the last couple of months, Brennan was clearly very happy. Ever since Brennan and Shalimar had declared their love to each other, they were both so much merrily and they seemed to have a special gleam over themselves. The last couple of months, Brennan and Shalimar spent a lot of time in each others company and he had been very jealous of that. Shalimar was supposed to be his friend, his sister and he didn't want anyone to take her away from him, not even his best friend. Shalimar and he had had a special bond with each other, from the first moment he came to Sanctuary. All the time they were together and the bond between them stayed, even when Brennan and Emma joined Mutant X. He didn't liked the idea of his friend was taking his friend, his sister ,away and he tried to prevent this from happening, by just being in the presence of one of them. But Shalimar and Brennan figured out what he was doing and Shalimar had come to his room to talk about it. She had told him, that she knew what and why he did it. But he didn't have to be afraid. He was and stayed her brother and friend, and nothing, not even Brennan, would come between them. She came near him, hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. She told him she loved him and always would be. He then walked to Brennan and apologized for his behavior. Brennan had smacked him on the shoulders and had said that they should forget it.  
  
Jesse turned around to Shalimar, who was still singing along with the song on the radio. She didn't notice him and seemed to be in her own thoughts. He looked at Brennan, who stopped singing and was looking at Shalimar through the mirror. They were driving for an hour now and he missed Emma. He and Emma were a couple too. They had been for a couple of days now, but their love seems just as intense as the love of Brennan and Shalimar. Now she flew with Adam and he missed her very much. He wished, she had joined them. He leaned with his head on the seat and closed his eyes. The only thing you heard of him was a sigh.

Let me know what you think of it!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Shalimar was hearing Jesse's sighing and stopped her singing. She looked at him and saw that he had his eyes closed and far away with his thoughts. She pulled her legs into the car and was sitting straight up. Through the mirror, she saw Brennan's eyes, concentrated on the road, in front of him. He felt her looking en met her eyes. She laughed and was making a drinking gesture with her hand. He nodded and Shalimar pulled the lid of the cool box, took two bottles of water and placed the lid back. She asked to be sure:" Jesse?", but she didn't get any response. It looked like he was sleeping. She opened the bottle for Brennan and gave him his. In the mirror she met his gazing look and he held her eyes for moments. In his eyes, she could read his feelings for her and she felt warm inside her body. He winked and then looked at the road again, and taking nips of his water.  
  
Shalimar opened her bottle, took some gulps of water and closed the bottle. Her eyes fell on the bracelet, which was on her wrist. The bracelet belonged to the necklace on her neck. The necklace, she got that, when Brennan told her, that he loved her. That happened a couple of months ago on her birthday. The bracelet did she get, when they were having their two months anniversary. She grinned, just thinking at that moment.  
  
She was on her tree, by the lake. She had been angry at Brennan, for taking to many risks at their last mission. They were having a big fight and when they had arrived at Sanctuary, she immediately walked to her tree. She had been there for several hours and then she had heard Brennan. She could feel him, she could smell him. He had turned up with a red rose in one hand and in the other a small bag with liquorices from Holland. They called it drop, and Jesse ex-girlfriend, who had been a Dutch girl, was addicted to the candy and she had tasted it once and since then Adam made sure, that drop was in Sanctuary. She had been totally hooked on it ever since. Brennan had been walking towards her and had stopped in front of her. He had given her the rose and the liquorices. She had not said anything, just had opened the small bag, had one candy and had put it in her mouth. She had chewed for a moment and then she had smiled. He had looked at her, relieved his plan had been succeeded. He had made excuses and had kissed her. She had apologized too, although she hadn't mean it. She had felt, she had been right. After his great kiss, she had moved aside , so he could sit too. He had sat behind her and had embraced her with his arms. He had pulled her near him and had laid his chin on her shoulder. They had eaten the liquorices and suddenly he had had a box in his hands. This had reminded her to her birthday, couple of months ago. The box had been the same as then. He had whispered in her ear, that he loved her . He had opened the box and took the bracelet out. She had been turning around to protest, but he stopped her and had made some soothing noises. He had put her bracelet on and starting kissing her neck in a slow pace. Shalimar was turning red, when she remembered this moment and laughed. Again her eyes met Brennan's and for one moment he looked wondered to her. She winked at him and took a nip of her water to cool down.

Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 3 is coming soon:)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Brennan looked through the mirror at Shalimar's face. She had closed her eyes and leaned backwards with her head. She had a smile on her face, which indicated that she was enjoying the trip. He loved to look at Shalimar. She was gorgeous and God, he loved her so much. He was so glad, that he told her the truth about his feelings for her. At first, he had been very afraid of telling her, because he didn't know what her feelings were. He was also afraid to lose his freedom. He didn't want to be stuck at one woman, until the day he met Shalimar.  
  
The first thing he thought, when he laid his eyes on her, was how beautiful she looked, how good she could fight and that she got something wild over her. It was love at first sight for him, but he was too scared to say something. And then that horrible day came, when Shalimar fell in love with another man: Richard Saunders. Richard was the man; Shalimar was prepared to give up her whole way of living at Mutant X, for him. Richard had made a serum, which could change the DNA, so a mutant could be a normal person and live like one. Richard was already taking the serum and talked Shalimar into taking it too. She did, but the serum wasn't quite, what it was supposed to be and Richard died. Shalimar could be saved and she was in tears about his death. It took quite some time for her, to get over it.  
  
He looked at Shalimar once more. She was drinking of her water again. She closed the bottle and leaned her head back again. The muscles in her throat were tight now and he wished he was sitting next to her. He would put an arm around her, pulling her close to him en would start by kissing her hands and work his way up to her neck. He would do the same thing with the other arm up to the neck. Then he would kiss her there and next her delicious mouth and those great lips.............  
  
The next moment, all three of them, were sitting straight up and awake, when a car was honking. He didn't pay much attention to the road and was now on the other side of the road. He drove back to his own side and Jesse murmured something about getting in Sanctuary alive. He apologized quickly:" I am sorry, guys, I was somewhere else with my thoughts." Shalimar grinned and Jesse, who had an idea, where Brennan's thoughts were, said:" Keep your eyes on the road. I want to see Emma and Adam tomorrow and I don't think Adam would appreciate if you ruined his car." Jesse smiled, but he was feeling embarrassed and held his eyes on the road. He saw in the mirror, Shalimar sitting on her knees behind him, and the next thing he knew, he felt two arms around his neck and a cheek against his. He smelled her fragrance and he made a soft moaning sound. Jesse looked at him and Shalimar and said:" O guys, go sit in the back. I'll drive for a while. But please don't have sex, with me driving the car." Jesse grinned and added:" Just hugging and kissing, no sex!" Shalimar laughed and said:" O my God, that is a great idea. Brennan, stop that car and come sit over here." He looked at them, thinking they were going crazy, but he shrugged his shoulders and thought:' What am I complaining about? Kissing Shalimar would be great now!' He drove the car into the verge and sat on the backseat. Jesse started the car and drove away. He put an arm around Shalimar and pulled her near him.... 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
The next day and they were still in the car. They had not stopped anywhere and were driving the Cadillac in turns. So one could sleep, while the other was driving. The three of them were glad that they were almost home. It had been a long ride and tonight they would be back at Sanctuary. Jesse longed for a whole day of sleeping and was anxious to see Emma again. He just wanted to be near her again. Shalimar wanted a hot bath to stay in it for a long time and then getting some sleep in her bed, with or without Brennan. Brennan just wanted to make love to Shalimar and sleep with her in his arms. Suddenly Jesse said:" He guys, I saw a sign, which said there is a diner at the next exit. I love to eat something. How about you?" Shalimar nodded enthusiastically. Shalimar wanted to get out of the car, even for just one hour. Brennan took the exit and drove the car to the diner.  
  
The sign above the diner said "Al's Diner". The parking lot was full with trucks and pick ups. Brennan was looking for a spot to park the car and found one near the entry of the diner. Inside they found a table in front of the window, so they could watch the Cadillac. They looked at the menu and picked something. Shalimar just wanted some fries and a hamburger. She looked around and just saw truck drivers and probably regular customers, but she didn't see any woman. Only the waitresses were women. Jesse and Brennan saw that they were being watched by the other customers and Shalimar was meeting their looks. Jesse sighed and said:" Shal, stop it; I am definitely not in the mood to fight with somebody. Just ignore them." Shalimar grinned and stood up. "I am going to the restroom. Be right back." Brennan let her pass and watched her, entering the door to the restroom.  
  
The waitress came to their table and asked, looking at Brennan and Jesse, in a very suggestive way:" So, What can I do for you, guys?" Brennan, who was looking at the door of the restroom the last ten minutes, now looked up and was a bit surprised by this behavior. He shook his head and answered: "I am already taken, but I want to order two plates of fries and a couple of hamburgers. And some water, please." The woman looked disappointed and turned to Jesse. But he smiled and said:" Taken too, but I want a big steak with fries and a coke." The waitress walked away and Brennan and Jesse laughed. Jesse looked at the door of the restroom and mentioned:" It takes a lot of time for her to fresh herself." But at this point, Shalimar entered the diner again and sat down by their table. Behind her, three men came out of the restroom and they looked like shit. Shalimar shrugged her shoulders and explained it to them. "They wouldn't let me pass, so I had to make sure they did." she said clearly and with a grin. Brennan and Jesse looked at each other, not knowing how to react precisely, but the decision was made for them, when the waitress put their plates on the table. Then she was getting their drinks. She didn't leave immediately, but asked again: "Are you really sure, I can't get you anything anymore?" The way she said it, made Shalimar look up. She wanted to put a fry in her mouth, but it was hanging in the air, when she looked at the waitress. Brennan answered:" Pretty sure, everything I want is here." "Shame, you guys are really gorgeous looking", she said and walked away. They started to eat and the food tasted heavenly, according to Jesse. After they finished, Jesse said:" I want to get to Sanctuary. Shall we go?" He asked for the bill, when Brennan and Shalimar nodded. The same waitress came back and wanted to say something, but Shalimar cut her off. "Look lady, if I were you, take the money and leave. I am not in the mood for your flirting with my man." Brennan took her arm and pulled her away and Jesse paid the bill and followed.  
  
"Was it necessary to do that?" Brennan asked, but he couldn't suppress a smile. Shalimar was going to answer, but she saw the three guys from the restroom, leaning against the Cadillac. Brennan looked at the guys and said:" That is our car. Would you mind getting away from it?" The tallest one laughed in a sarcastic way and said:" Yes, we do mind. But we will do what you ask if you just hand over me the bitch?" Jesse answered:" And if we don't?" The second man, a fat one, looked at them and said: "Then we have to ruin your car, get your ass kicked and then take her with us. So, it will be easier if you just hand over her." Shalimar heard a sound and turned around. Behind her there were a lot of men, coming out of the diner. ".......Eh.........guys...........we have a problem." Shalimar said. Jesse followed her look and said:" I am definitely not in the mood for this!" and was getting ready for the first guy, coming his way.  
  
Five minutes later, Shalimar, Brennan and Jesse stood in the middle of an enormous count of men, who were lying down and moaning over their injuries. Shalimar turned to Brennan and Jesse. "Can we go now? I am getting enough of this ride. I want to take a really hot bath." Brennan nodded and they walked towards the Cadillac, got in the car and drove off. 


	5. chapter 5

Thanks for all the reviews!

I am sorry for this short chapter, but I 'll update soon:))

Chapter 5  
  
They were back in the car again and still had three hours to go. The surroundings became more familiar. Brennan was driving and Shalimar was sitting next to him, while Jesse was sleeping at the backseat. Brennan was very concentrated, because the road had on both sides' ravines. It took all his attention to drive the car now. He was driving not too fast. Shalimar enjoyed the scenery and kept quiet.  
  
Suddenly Brennan said:" There is a car, driving behind us, for a while now. Every time I lower my speed, he is doing the same. When I accelerate, same thing." Shalimar looked in the mirror, outside the car, and saw the pick up behind them. She awoke Jesse and told him what was going on. Jesse turned around and then back again. He recognized the car." That car was parked at the parking lot of the diner. The Cadillac was almost standing, next to it." Shalimar's eyes got the orange-yellow color and she tried to see, who was in the pick-up. She recognized the men. Brennan said:" I really don't like this. A dangerous curve is coming around the corner." Shalimar turned around again and this time the pick up was accelerating and coming closer. "Brennan..." she said, but he already nodded. "I see it", he said. He was holding his speed, while the pick up was getting closer. But the pick up was speeding harder and harder and then he drove against the Cadillac. Brennan, Jesse and Shalimar were thrown forwards and backwards and again, when the pick up smashes the car again. The men now lowered their speed, accelerate again and drove their car next to them. Then they speeded again and were in front of them.  
  
Suddenly, the men stopped their pickup. Brennan was still having the same speed and tried to avoid the car in front of him. But the Cadillac wasn't listening anymore. He went his own way, slipping through the sand, and two seconds later, he was flying through the air, with the members of Mutant X still in the car.


	6. Chapter 6

It was a bit mean to leave you with an end like the one in chapter 5.

But here it is.:))

Chapter 6  
  
Emma was lying on the couch in the rec room and yawned. She and Adam were watching a movie, which was so extremely bad, that she tried to stay awake. She sat straight up, having enough to watch a bad picture. She was drawing the attention of Adam, who was sitting in the chair next to the couch. He looked at her and was just about to suggest eating something in the kitchen. But Emma was turning pale. He walked towards her and put a hand on her shoulder. He said:" Emma?", but she didn't reply. Emma had a very irregular breathing and was trying to get herself back in control. But she failed. She was getting multiple waves from Shalimar, Brennan and Jesse; all waves were penetrated with the most intense feelings. Emma was feeling the fear, the pain and the terror, her friends went through. Her knowing them was making it worse. She was trying to dose the feelings in the right proportions, so that she could bear it. But it was getting worse. She lost control and let everything enter her mind. Emma lied on the couch again, leaned her head against the armrest of the couch and closed her eyes. Her face was getting wet of the tears, coming out of her eyes.  
  
Adam was looking down at Emma and could see the struggle she went through. He knew what she was going through, but he didn't understand why this was so hard on her. She looked emotionally exhausted lying there, but he didn't know the reason. He saw Emma was getting her control back and said again:" Emma?" Emma heard Adam, but she didn't answer him. Something strange had just happened. She felt nothing anymore, totally nothing. That was what scared her. All of a sudden she didn't feel anything anymore. No pain, no fear, no terror, nothing. That could only mean one thing and she didn't want to think about that. She looked at Adam, who was still waiting, next to her, anxious to know what had happened. She said:" I just had a hit from Shalimar, Brennan and Jesse. Something has happened to them." She saw the fear in Adam's eyes and explained what she had felt during the hit. Adam was walking from one side of the room to the other. "I can't believe this", he said repeatedly. Emma looked at him and asked:" What are we going to do? We don't know where they are and if they are alive." Adam turned around, when he heard Emma saying this, to yell at her for thinking that, but when he saw her crying eyes he couldn't. He walked towards her and put his arms around her for comfort, while he was thinking of his three children, lying wounded somewhere....  
  
Adam was behind the screen of the monitor and tried to contact the comlinks, but the only thing he was getting from the comlinks was a signal, which shows where they were. Adam was relieved, but he saw they were in a ravine. The ravine was near Sanctuary, a three hour drive, but they had to enter the ravine, so the drive would take two hours more. He had to drive, because there was no space for the Helix to land. Emma walked towards him, she had freshened herself up, and was looking less pale. "Do you already know something?" Adam nodded and told her what he found out. Emma asked:" What are we waiting for? Let's go! It takes a couple of minutes with the Helix." Adam shook his head and said:" We can't go with the Helix; there is no place to land. We have to take the Land-rover, because it is the biggest car we have." Emma couldn't believe what she was hearing. "It takes longer for us to get there", she almost yelled. Adam nodded again and said:" With the car it will takes us about 5 hours, so we need to rush." He didn't give Emma moments to think. He summed up a list of things they would need and he told her to get them. Emma did what she was told and left immediately.  
  
Adam went through the laboratory and took some machinery and put it on a table with wheels in it. He looked around and checked if he wasn't forgetting anything and pushed the table out of the laboratory. In the hall, Emma was already waiting impatiently. There were a lot of bags surrounding her. He looked surprised at her, but Emma just shrugged her shoulders. She knew she was taken too much, but she couldn't help herself. She always did. Adam helped her with the bags and they went to the garage. Adam opened the car with a remote and they put the stuff in the car. They stepped into the car and drove out of the garage.

Thanks for the reviews!! I loved them!


	7. chapter 7

You waited a long time for the update, so I decided to give you three chapters at once.

Hope you like it!

Chapter 7

The doors of the pick-up were opened, as soon as the Cadillac fell in the ravine.

Three men came out of the car and the smallest one, who seemed to be the boss, walked to the edge. He slightly bended over the edge and looked down.

He could see the car, but he didn't see any form of life.

He turned around towards his men and cursed.

"Damn, this wasn't supposed to happen. I just wanted the girl", he said.

The bigger of his two men asked a little bit surprised:" The girl, why do you want the girl? For beating us up in the diner?"

His boss looked at the two men and didn't see anything what he liked. He was wondering why he hired them in the first place. They were not the best men, you could ask for.

He sighed and asked:" Do you really think it is a coincidence; we were in the same diner? We have been following Adam Kane the last months, and yesterday he got rid of us, when he left in this enormous plane. The girl is the key to Adam Kane".

The tiny men shrugged his shoulders and said:" Boss, who is Adam Kane and who is the girl?" His boss brought his hands to his head and said:" You're so stupid!!!"

He took a deep breath and explained in a calm voice:" Adam Kane is a scientist in genetics. The girl is the one he raised like a daughter. Our order is to get her and bring her to our client. She has to be brought to him in good health. He would be very pissed right now, if the girl is down there, hurt or maybe dead."

He looked down again and saw not a single movement.

He turned around again, but the next moment he heard a big explosion, and he was flying through the air towards his men, who were in the air too.

They landed on the ground just by the car.

A huge blaze of fire was coming out of the ravine and brought a lot of dust with it.

The dust fell on the men, which transformed their black suits into white.

When the fire and dust decreased, the boss stood up, dusted his suit and pulled out a cell phone out of his pocket. He pushed some buttons and was holding the phone to his ear.

"It is me, something happened............No, we didn't........An accident............In a ravine.........No sign of life........There was an explosion........Just now......"

He couldn't finish his sentence, because the person at the other end was yelling at him.

He held the phone at a distance from his ear. His men saw it and were thinking about their money, which they probably wouldn't get now.

The boss held the phone to his ear again.

"Look.......No, not yet..............Yes, if you want that."

He hanged up and looked towards his men again.

"We are going down to look. We have to find out what has happened to her.", he said.

In his anger he kicked a little stone away, which fell in the ravine.

He walked to the edge again and his men followed him.

All three were looking down again and the boss was just about to turn around to the car, when he saw something moving in the corner of his eyes. He told the men where to watch and they saw it too. The boss said:" Come on, let us find them!"


	8. chapter 8

Chapter 8

Emma was sitting, next to Adam in the land rover.

They had another four hours to go and she felt her eyelids getting tired. She was exhausted by all the emotions she went through, having the waves of her friends and all the feelings she and Adam had. She just wanted to sleep, but she couldn't right now. She had to know if her friends, her family was all right.

She was looking out of the window and saw the scenery passing by. She leaned with her head against the window. She couldn't resist the tiredness that came over her body and surrendered to it. She felt her eyes closing and dozed away, but was waking up after ten minutes, when she felt another wave entering her mind and body.

Feelings of terror and worry flew through her and Emma recognized them as Brennan's.She sat straight up and Adam, who was far away in his own thoughts, looked at her with questioning eyes.Emma, relieved of this sign of life, said:" I felt Brennan. He is still alive!"Adam, who didn't know he was holding his breath, sighed deeply of relief and said:" I am so glad to hear that!" He looked at her again and then asked in a soft voice:" Shalimar? Jesse?" Emma shook her head and knowing, he wouldn't like what she would say, she answered:" I am sorry. I can't feel either."

Adam's face got worried again; he nodded and then concentrated on his driving again.Emma was focusing on Brennan, who she still felt, but not as intense as earlier.Something was blocking their connection and she found out, that his feelings were not focused on her, but on somebody else. She felt his worry and his fear of loosing someone grew with the second. She wondered if she should tell Adam, but she decided that he was already worried enough and that she shouldn't make it worse.

She looked at him, but he was in his own thoughts.Adam thought, the news of Brennan was great, but he couldn't be happy yet.He had to know what happened to Shalimar and Jesse.

He remembered their first meeting, which indicated, that they would be friends for life.He brought Jesse into Sanctuary and the boy then was so scared of his own powers, but little Shalimar, already in control of hers, took care of him and showed him to deal with his. They became the best friends and now Jesse had fallen in love with Emma.Jesse hadn't been his self lately, because he was injured in their last mission and was doing fighting simulations to get in great shape again.

Shalimar had lost her father, Nicholas Fox, recently.They hadn't been in contact for years, but for the few last weeks they had spoken to each other again, a couple of times, and she was starting to forgive him.Then there was the day, when he died after an explosion in his company.Shalimar couldn't handle the news and left Sanctuary for the day, with nobody knowing where she went. They had been worried and Brennan had expressed that in loosing his temper with all of them.But she came back in the evening and was apathy to everything.She didn't want anything and in their missions, she wasn't having any fun.

Before he went for the trip, he told Jesse and Brennan to look after her and keep an eye on her. Brennan and Jesse answered him that everything would be all right, when he was coming back.And he had to admit, she was looking lively, when he got back.And now, he didn't even know, where they were or if they were still alive.

Emma was tossing in her sleep.Her head went to one side to the other. She kept saying incoherent words, which he couldn't understand, but suddenly she was very clear. She started to speak loudly:"Brennan!...........Jesse!...................Shalimar! Where is Shalimar?......................Shalimar!"

The words became incoherent again and Adam was startled and his head came in contact with the ceiling of the car, when Emma suddenly started to scream.


	9. chapter 9

Chapter 9

Brennan moaned and brought his hand to his head. His head was hurting like hell and he had a terrible headache. He laid his hand on the sore place and he felt something warm and sticky and brought his hand back down again. He saw the blood on his hand.He was looking around him and saw he was leaning against the side of the Cadillac,the car was leaking petrol. The petrol was forming a little river on the ground, following his way to two little colored dreads, making off and on contact and letting the sparks fly around. He knew he had to leave here, but first he had to find Jesse and Shalimar.He remembered the car falling in the ravine and he had seen Jesse and Shalimar being thrown out of the car, so he knew where to look for them.First he looked in Shalimar's direction, but couldn't see her. Jesse, he noticed him immediately.Brennan tried to stand up several times, but he fell back to the ground.He cursed, tried it again and this time, he was standing. A little shaky, but he was holding on to the car. After some deep breaths, he started walking towards Jesse, trying to hold his steadiness. He searched the surroundings for a sign of Shalimar, but he couldn't find one.

When he arrived by Jesse, he kneeled and shook Jesse's shoulders.Jesse started to moan too and sat straight up. When he got his awareness back, he looked for Shalimar and asked Brennan with panic in his voice:" Shalimar?! Where is she?"Brennan shook his head and said:" I don't know, but we have to find her. The car is going to explode. We have to get the hell out of here."They stood up and looked around. Jesse said:" I don't see her!"Brennan, who felt the fear, grew in his stomach, said:" Me neither, but we need to find her." He was not going to give up on her. They had just admitted their love for each other and he was not going to let her die.He followed Jesse, who was already starting to look for his sister.It took them an half four to find her. She was in the bushes, further away then Brennan thought. She was lying on her side and her eyes were closed.

Brennan and Jesse kneeled; one at each side, and Jesse took her head in his hands and laid it on his knee. Brennan checked her vital functions and was relieved when he noticed her breathing. They both smiled and Brennan kissed Shalimar on the mouth, just being happy to have her with him again.Shalimar opened her eyes and closed them immediately, when the light was hurting them. She waited a few moments and tried it again, this time with a better result.She was bringing her head up and tried to sit down.She shrank of the pain, which was stabbing her in her leg. Brennan and Jesse were just so worried about Shalimar, that they had not paid much attention to see if she was wounded.In her leg, a sharp piece of broken glass was coming out of it.Brennan was kneeling next to her leg, put it in his hands and made a gesture to remove the piece of glass.

But Shalimar stopped him by saying:" Don't! If you remove the broken glass, they aren't able to see what damage it made. Let the glass just where it is!"Brennan couldn't believe what he was hearing."You can't ask me to leave the piece of glass in your leg! Jesse could easily fase the glass out of your leg.", he said. Before Shalimar could answer, Jesse interrupted them."Guys, remember the car? It is going to explode in a couple of seconds!" he said.Shalimar was trying to stand up, but the men protested against it and Brennan laid his hands under the body of Shalimar and picked her up easily.He walked away and Jesse followed.

But it was too late. The petrol had reached the two dreads and came in contact with the sparks.The explosion was huge.The sound was enormous and a large fire cloud was rising to the sky.The pressure of the fire cloud and the heat was making sure that the parts of the Cadillac were flying through the sky. The fire cloud widened and it was like walking against a brick wall.Brennan, with Shalimar, still in his arms, was thrown forwards to the ground and his body landed on Shalimar's. Jesse was trying to solidate in order to keep away of the pressure wall, but he was too late.He was thrown in the air also, and landed next to Brennan. Brennan was shoved aside and touched the piece of glass in the leg of Shalimar. It came out of the wound, which was starting to bleed now. Brennan was hoping he wouldn't have hurt her too much.

She groaned of the pain, which she was holding inside. Brennan felt the body of Jesse, lying next to him, without any movement.The fire cloud and the heat were decreasing and Brennan rolled his body away. Jesse' body glided through the sand. Shalimar was sitting straight up and looked at Brennan."Are you all right?' she asked, Brennan nodded. Then Shalimar looked at the body of Jesse. "Jesse?" she asked, but she didn't get an answer. She repeated his name again, but still no answer. Brennan walked towards his body and turned Jesse around.Shalimar was following Brennan and looked at his face, when he turned over Jesse.


	10. chapter 10

I am sorry for the late update.I had lots of stuff on my mind and I forgot to update, until a friend reminded me of it.:)))

So here it is!Enjoy!

Chapter 10

Jesse was still lying on the ground and had not moved at all. Shalimar, who was waiting for Brennan, to tell her the state Jesse was in, and thought he had forgotten her, asked with an anxious voice:" Brennan?". Brennan seemed to be far away, but he reacted at her, hearing his name. He looked at her and then suddenly, he tear up Jesse's shirt.Again, he looked at her and said:" Shal, I need your help. Jesse is not breathing. We have to resuscitate him. If you will do the mouth to mouth, I'll do the chest." He told her in a straight voice. He didn't want her to argue with him. There was no time for that. Shalimar understood the situation and nodded. She tried to stand, but Brennan already was picking Jesse up and laid him next to her, so she was able to resuscitate him. Brennan placed his hand on the stomach of Jesse and let his fingers find their way to the bone near the heart and the ribs. When he found the bone, he put his other hand next to it and put his left hand then on the right hand. With his left, he took the fingers of the right and pushed them a little backwards. He looked at Shalimar.She was putting two fingers of her left hand on Jesse's nose wings and two fingers of her other hand were under his chin.They looked at each other for some comfort. Adam once told them how to resuscitate a person, but he also told them that that person almost never survived. Shalimar was looking at Jesse's face and that was for her, reason enough, for at least trying it. She took a deep breath and was bringing her face down towards Jesse. She put her mouth on his and breathed twice, separate from each other.Brennan started to do the chest compression and he counted to fifteen.When he was at fourteen, Shalimar brought her head back down. They did this several times and Brennan was checking Jesse's breathing.

Shalimar's eyes became wet of the tears. She couldn't cope with the idea, she might lose Jesse. He was her brother, her family. She already lost her father, losing a brother would be too much. Brennan was thinking about Jesse too. He wanted to propose to Shalimar and ask Jesse to be his best man. He wanted to tell him, but the road trip was getting in the way. He looked at Shalimar and saw she was getting tired. He also felt his arms and his hands. He saw the tears and wanted to kiss them away, but he couldn't just yet. He checked Jesse's breathing again and began to smile, when he felt Jesse's chest moving up and down. Shalimar watched Brennan smiling, understood the message that he sent and started to smile too. She forgot her own leg and took Jesse's head in her hands and put it on her legs. She was touching his face and put his hair and the mud out of his face. He had his eyes still closed, but they could see he was adjusting to his surroundings. Then he opened his eyes. Shalimar kissed him on his head and hold his head against her chest. Brennan laughed and said:" Shal, you're choking him." Shalimar loosened her grip and kissed him again. Jesse wanted to sit straight up, but Shalimar told him to take it easy.

Brennan, looking down at the two on the ground, saw Shalimar cringing and remembered her leg. He looked around him and searched for the cool box. The cool box was made of metal and maybe, just maybe, it might have survived the explosion. He was feeling very lucky, when he saw it lying down, almost near the place where he found Jesse. He walked towards the box, opened it and was checking it. Four bottles of water were still there. He grabbed the box and got back to the others. Shalimar and Jesse were still talking, but the look at Shalimar's face told him she was hurting.

He kneeled by her and put her leg against his knee. He rolled her trousers to her knee and looked at her wound. He ripped a piece of his shirt and opened one of the bottles in the box. He put some water on the piece of clothing and cleaned her wound. He checked the wound and said:" It isn't a very deep wound. I don't believe it did some serious damage, but I don't know for sure." He took another piece of his shirt and bonded it around the leg, covering the wound. He put Shalimar's trousers down over it and said:" That will do for now" Jesse was trying to sit up again and this time Shalimar let him. Jesse looked at the both of them and shrugged his shoulders. "I always thought that if a person was resuscitating, they were feeling........I don't know...not well, I guess. But I am feeling fine. No headaches, no nothing." With the help of Shalimar and Brennan, he then tried to stand up and he smiled. "I am feeling great. Unbelievable". Brennan and Shalimar were looking at each other. They were not sure how someone should feel after resuscitation. He seemed all right. Shalimar was feeling another presence and her eyes turned orange-yellow. She scanned the surroundings and saw the three men standing by the road above, at the same spot, the Cadillac drove in the ravine. They were looking down and spotted them and disappeared. "I saw the men just above us. They have seen us. We can't stay here." Brennan nodded and said:" You're right." He looked at Jesse and asked him:"Can you walk?" Jesse nodded and answered:" Like I said, I am feeling fine." Brennan looked in the direction of Shalimar, but she was looking at him with a Don't-you-dare-asking-me-that-question look and then passes him, so he just smiled at Jesse, shrugged his shoulders and then followed Jesse and Shalimar into the woods.


	11. chapter 11

After a very long time I now finally updated the story.Have fun with this chapter:))

Chapter 11

They had been walking for an hour now and Jesse, Brennan and Shalimar had not said a word to each other. They were all busy with their own thoughts and were just walking, following the one in front of them, as their surroundings already became dusky.

Jesse was not feeling very well and occasionally, he was getting dizzy. He just breathed deep and the dizziness went away. His back was hurting too.He knew that, during the explosion, his back had been injured and he felt some aching, stinging pains in his lower back. But he was keeping quiet.He knew, if he told his friends, they would be worried and Brennan would probably carry him. And that would slow them up.Brennan's head injuries weren't looking great either and Shalimar was already limping, with her leg. She already lowered their speed. He sighed.

Brennan was walking in the middle and he heard the sigh.He looked behind him and saw Jesse looking at the ground, trying to keep up their speed.He didn't look very well. The sweat was dripping of his forehead and his face turned really red. In front of him was Shalimar. Shalimar had decreased their speed and her leg had to hurt. She was limping and a red stain was penetrating her jeans.He knew she wouldn't be the first to give up and Jesse wouldn't either."I need a break. I got a splitting headache." he said, just as an excuse for the others so that they could rest. But the next moment he regretted his little lie when Shalimar was looking very worried at him and asked:" Are you all right?" He nodded with his face down and he quickly turned around, so that she couldn't read his face and would notice that he was lying.

Shalimar didn't trust Brennan's answer, but her eyes were watching Jesse, who was sitting down on a big rock and was letting his head rest in his hands.Shalimar looked at Brennan again and he was looking very well for someone with a terrible headache. He leaned against a tree and kept his eyes closed.She couldn't resist a little smile, but then felt her leg hurting again.She limped to a little mound and sat on it. She let her injured leg rest on a rock and folded her jeans up. The piece of Brennan's shirt around her leg was red and she removed it very carefully. She looked at the wound and saw Brennan was right.The wound wasn't very deep and it should be healed in a couple of days.

Brennan opened his eyes and watched Shalimar removing the shirt.He walked towards her, and took another piece of his shirt, which was now only covering his upper body. He shrugged his shoulders and kneeled by Shalimar's leg.He cleaned the wound again, bonded it again with a new piece of his shirt and pulled her jeans down again.He sat next to her and asked:" Shal, how are you holding up?"Shalimar gave him a little smile and looked at Jesse."I am worried about him. He is not doing great." Brennan nodded and said:" I got the same idea. What are we going to do then? We can only try to get at Sanctuary, before those guys catch up."

Shalimar looked at him and said:" Just an hour walk, there is a lookout point.It is only visited there during the weekend, so no one is there now. But I bet there is a first aid kit and there probably will be a radio or phone to contact Adam." Brennan answered: "Great, I hope Jesse will hold on. I am going to tell him." He stood up, pulled Shalimar towards him and held her very tight in his arms for a couple of seconds. He kissed her then and said:" Everything will be all right soon." He loosened his grip, but he still didn't let her go.He pinched her hand and kissed her again, before turning around and walking towards Jesse, who was still sitting with his head in her hands. They were approaching the lookout point. Shalimar just told them they had a half hour to go before reaching it.

Jesse was relieved to hear that. He was tired and he became dizzier every minute. His back was killing him now. He knew something wasn't right inside. He knew his body and his body was feeling like it was fighting a war.Brennan was walking as third person now. He was getting worried. They were both looking very pale in their faces. He was hoping that there would be a first aid kit to help them. Maybe they could rest a while.

Shalimar was concentrated on her speed and the road.She wanted to be there as fast they could. She was tired and just wanted to sleep.She remembered the guys, who drove them into the ravine. The little man, she knew him. He had something familiar, but she didn't know where she knew him from. Maybe of Genomex, but she surely doubt that.It would come to her in time, if she just let it go for now.Shalimar looked behind her, saw Jesse and Brennan and then continued her path.


	12. chapter 12

Here is the next chapter!

Enjoy:))

Chapter 12

The man was looking out of the window. The window was one of three large ones in his office. His office was on the fourteenth floor and he had a beautiful view across the city. Normally he would enjoy the view, but after the last telephone call, he could only think of Adam Kane and Shalimar Fox.

Why did he hire those guys? Now they had driven Shalimar into a ravine, while she was the one who was not allowed to be injured. He cursed and turned around. He walked to his desk and reached for the telephone.He dialed a number and waited for the other person to pick up.

"James, I want the helicopter ready in 30 minutes. On the roof………….I don't care………You have 30 minutes." he yelled and hang up without a word of thanks. Now he reached for his mobile phone and dialed another number.

"Yes, it is me. The plans have been changed. If they are alive, they are going to try to reach their home. If they do, they have to pass a lookout point. When it is getting dark or maybe they are injured, they will probably stay there for the night. Be there before they do! I am on my way!"

He sat on his chair.He crossed his fingers and let his mind wandering off. A couple of years ago, he saw Adam Kane and the arrogance of this man had irritated him so much. He wanted to have Shalimar Fox then, but Adam refused. Shalimar was a part of Mutant X and not replaceable. Adam had added that Shalimar wasn't leaving Mutant X voluntary either. The man had shrugged his shoulders and had asked Shalimar the same. She had laughed and had said:" Mutant X is my family and you don't leave your family" Then she had left him there and had turned to her family. She had given Adam a kiss on his cheek with so much love, that the man then had decided to get her from Adam with every means he had.

Now it was his turn. In an hour he would be at the lookout point and then he had Adam and Shalimar. He would bring Shalimar to his home and Adam…………………… He had some good ideas what he could do with Adam.

The intercom on his desk was interrupting his thoughts. He pressed a button and said:" Yes?" His secretary told him that the helicopter was ready for him on the roof. He stood up and took a picture of his desk. "Finally, it is going to happen. In an hour she is ours." he said to the picture.

In the picture there was his deceased wife and on her deathbed he promised her to kill Adam Kane. He looked at his watch. Time to go. In one hour Shalimar Fox and Adam Kane would be in his hands and then he would be in control. Then he would be able to deliver the promise he made her. He took his coat and a little bag. He opened the door of his office, told his secretary that he would be away for the rest of the day and that she should cancel all his further appointments. He pushed on the button of the elevator and stepped inside it.

A large helicopter was waiting on the roof. It just waited for his passenger to arrive. After two minutes the man arrived on the roof, walked bend-over to the helicopter, so the propeller would not cause any trouble for him. He stepped into the helicopter, sat down, gave the pilot instructions and put the bag next to him. He opened the bag and took a gun out of it. He checked the magazine of the gun and put it in his bag again. He laughed in a vicious way and leaned with his back backwards.

Today was the day; Adam Kane would get what he deserved.


	13. chapter 13

I decided, especially for some friends who said I wasn't updating fast enough, to put two chapters on the net today. Chapter 12 and 13. So I hope you like them:)). I know they are short, but have fun anyway!

Chapter 13

The men were sitting in the car, parked in the verge of the road. The little man was having a telephone call with their client. The man didn't seem to like what he was told to do. The big man, his friends called him Shorty, looked at his friend. He shrugged his shoulders, in that way saying he had no clue how the conversation was developing and both men just waited for their boss to hang up.

After some minutes, their boss hanged up and Shorty asked:" So, what is the next step?" The boss frowned his eyebrows and was surprised by that question. After some seconds, he decided to answer it anyway. "We have to go to a look out point, just a couple of kilometers down the road. He said they had to pass that look out point on their way home. They would probably spend the night there."

Shorty sighed. He didn't want to wait for people, who had already kicked his ass once before. But when he saw the face of his boss, he said nothing. He turned the key, drove the car back on the road and followed the signs to the look out point.

Emma looked at Adam. She just woke up and saw that they were a lot further then before. They were almost at a look out point, where she and Shalimar had been once before. Adam stopped the car and sighed. There were two roads, one to the look out point and the other further into the ravine.

"Why do you stop the car?" Emma asked.

Adam looked at her and said:" If they are walking to Sanctuary, then they are almost at the look out point. If they are really hurt, then we have to go right."

Emma nodded. She understood his dilemma and wanted to help with this decision.

She tried to make contact with Jesse, who was the easiest one to access. She felt his pain and there was something else, but she couldn't place it. "Emma?' asked Adam. Emma snapped out of her concentration and said to Adam: "Go left to the look out point. They are on their way and almost there already." Adam looked at her for one second, then turned the key and steered to the left.

Shorty parked the car and turned the headlights off. The three men stepped out of the car and they walked to the house next to the look out point. The boss opened the front door, while Shorty and his friend were on the watch out. He let his eyes get used to the darkness inside the cabin. He took a step inside and heard a voice suddenly say:" Finally, you took your time to get here." The boss sighed and recognized the voice of his client. He shut the door behind him and said:" You got here very quickly" His client ignored this remark and asked:" Did you see them already?"

He shook his head and answered:" We just arrived here. Shorty and Gil are on the watch out". He stopped speaking when he heard the sound of a car that parked in front of the cabin. He walked to the window and looked outside. "There is that Adam and he brought a girl with him." He followed the movements of Adam and the girl and let them not out of his sight.

Adam parked the car and didn't notice the car that was already there. Emma and he stepped out of the car. Emma tried to contact her friends again and didn't pay much attention at Adam, who was just entering the house. He stepped inside and felt suddenly something cold against his temple. He stood still, but a voice said:" Dr Kane, come in, we were expecting you." Adam was pushed inside and the door was closed behind him. He looked to the person in front of him and said:" I thought you were dead."

The man nodded with a smile. "That was my intention. Otherwise I couldn't go through with my plans." "What plans?" asked Adam.The man kept smiling." You will see, just have some patience." he said.He said to the other man:" Tie him to the chair. We get more guests. He can wait with us." Adam was getting tied to the chair, but couldn't protest, because the gun was still on his temple.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Emma was getting the stuff out of the car. Adam had just entered the cabin, when she heard a noise coming out of the forest. She stopped unpacking the car and walked to the edge of the forest. Again she heard some noises and they were very familiar to her. She heard her name calling and she answered:" Shalimar? Are you there? Jesse? Brennan?" Shalimar stood suddenly in front of her. She had a smile on her face, as if she couldn't believe Emma was there. Brennan and Jesse came in sight too.Jesse wasn't looking very well and Shalimar was limping. But Shalimar wasn't thinking about that. She embraced her friend tightly and kissed her on the cheek. Emma embraced Brennan and then Jesse. Shalimar was scanning the surroundings and she said:" Something is wrong inside. I smell Adam's fragrance, but not only his. I smell someone else, but he is also familiar to me. I can't seem to place it."

Jesse sat down against a tree. He was not feeling great at the moment. Emma kneeled besides him and asked: "Jesse, are you all right?" Jesse didn't answer and let his head hanging in his hands. Shalimar looked at Jesse and Emma and said:" You'll stay here. I am going to look around. Be back soon". Brennan was going to respond at this, but Shalimar was already gone. Brennan cursed, told Emma and Jesse he would be back soon too and he went after Shalimar. Emma saw the back of Brennan disappear between the trees and turned her head to Jesse, in front of her. Jesse had still his head in his hands, but when he heard the voice of Emma calling his name, he looked up. The first thing what came in his mind, when he saw her face, was that she looked amazing. He smiled at her. Emma saw the smile and said:" Jesse?" Jesse took her hand, pulled her towards him and then he kissed her softly. "That was the first thing I would do if I saw your beautiful face again", he said.Now Emma was the one who smiled. She kissed him back and for a few minutes it was very quiet around them, until a voice interrupted them and spoke:" Look what I found. What a beautiful picture it is. But were you not supposed to be in the ravine?" Jesse and Emma stood up immediately, but Jesse had to fight against an upcoming dizziness and a funny feeling in his stomach. Emma was supporting him. When Jesse felt a little better, he looked at the man in front of him and recognized him from the diner and one of the three guys, who drove them off the road. The man was holding a gun, pointing at them. Emma and Jesse looked at the gun and then to each other. A smile appeared on their faces.

Brennan found Shalimar and stood next to her, when she looked at the cabin. "And?" he asked. Shalimar shook her head. "There are three men inside: Adam, the man from the diner and who drove us off the road, and a third one. But it is funny, I know that man too. I recognized his scent and it is so familiar to me." She hated it, not knowing an important detail like this. Brennan saw her and knew she was frustrated. He put his arm around her and pulled her closely towards him. He cupped her face and then let his mouth meet hers. Shalimar kissed him back with passion. She loved when he did something unexpected like this. Brennan said:" I love you". Shalimar saw in his eyes how much and she smiled at him. "I love you too". Suddenly she turned her head and her eyes became orange-yellow and he knew enough. They were getting company.

Shorty came near the place, where he just saw the two mutants. But they were not longer there anymore. He looked around him, but couldn't find them. A slap on his shoulder startled him. He turned around and saw Shalimar and Brennan. Shalimar asked:" Were you looking for us?" Shorty wanted to aim his gun on Shalimar, but she was too quick for him. She jumped in the air and kicked the gun out of his hands. Brennan walked towards Shorty and grabbed his arm, but Shorty wasn't an easy catch. He made a fist and brought it to Brennan's face, but Brennan saw it coming and blocked his arm and with his other arm, he made a fist also and it landed right on the nose of Shorty. Brennan said:" That will teach you not to point a gun at my wife!" Shorty fell on the ground and wanted to stand up again, but Brennan sent an arc of electricity towards him and left the man unconscious. Brennan turned around to see Shalimar smiling. He asked her what she was smiling about. Shalimar answered:" Your wife?" Brennan the realized what he just said and nodded:" Yeah, something wrong with that?" Shalimar looked at him for a moment and then shook her head. "No, nothing wrong with that. In fact, I like it.", she said. She walked towards him, kissed him and added:" Come, we have to save Adam." She started to walk in the direction where they left Jesse and Emma.

Emma and Jesse were looking at the man, lying on the ground. He was hit by his own gun, when it fell on the ground, while Emma was sending him some mind waves. He had the feeling that his head was on fire and he let the gun loose. Now he is was lying in the mud, hit by his own bullet. Shalimar and Brennan came running and Shalimar said, while trying to get her breathing in a good rhythm:" Are you okay? We heard the shot." Emma and Jesse nodded and listened to Shalimar and Brennan, who were talking about their encounter too.Then Jesse said:" Then we must now come up with a plan to save Adam." Brennan answered:" I already got an idea."


	15. chapter 15

Chapter 15

Brennan and Shalimar were walking towards the cabin. Jesse and Emma were staying behind, because Jesse didn't feel up to it. He was still not feeling very great. The cabin was coming closer and Shalimar sensed the danger. Brennan stepped up the veranda and Shalimar was right behind him. He opened the door and they both stepped inside. It was dark and Brennan was blinking his eyelids a couple of times, to get used to the darkness. Shalimar's vision was very clear; she could see three silhouettes in the dark. She recognized Adam's and also the man from the diner. She looked at the third one and then she froze. Brennan, right next to her, felt the sudden change in her body and asked:" Shalimar?" She didn't answer him; she just took a few steps towards the man in front of her. Brennan called her name a second time, but she didn't respond. Brennan took a close look at the third man and couldn't believe his eyes. Shalimar looked at the man and tears were dripping out of her eyes."How could you do that to me? How could you let me believe you were dead! We just found each other again and I was so happy to have you back and you let me believe you were dead?" Shalimar was almost shouting the last sentence. She made fists of her hands and began beating the chest of the man. Nicolas Fox didn't protest. He had expected a reaction like this and he let his daughter working out her anger and frustration on his chest. He looked at Brennan and saw his anger too. Brennan put his hand on Shalimar's arm and turned her around. He pulled her close to him and she buried her face in his chest.

Over Shalimar's head, he looked at her father and his eyes were full of anger. The man, who had followed them, aimed his gun at Brennan as a warning not to do something stupid. Brennan, still holding Shalimar, grinned sarcastically:" You have to do better then that. Your friends were not so successful with their guns either." Nicolas Fox shared a look with the other man and he now pointed his gun at Adam. Adam was still tied up in the chair and he saw the gun. Brennan asked:" What do you want from us?" Shalimar turned around in Brennan's eyes and faced her father. Nicolas said:" I want my daughter back and I want Adam killed. He has to pay for taking away my daughter. Shalimar is mine and not his daughter. Her mother couldn't handle her being gone anymore and died of sorrow and missing her daughter. Adam is going to pay for that." He looked at Shalimar now, who couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You're the one that brought me to that hospital to heal me from this mutation, remember? You're the one who allowed every means necessary for doing that. They were allowed to beat me up, to inject everything, just to get me better, remember? When I escaped, Adam was the one who was there for me, who took care of me, who made me believe in myself and he taught me to love myself again. The Shalimar in front of you is the result of Adam's love and his upbringing. I am not a freak, I am who I am and I love this Shalimar." answered Shalimar. She was silent for a moment and then continued:' Without Adam I had not met Jesse, Emma and Brennan", and with those last words she turned around and looked at Brennan for a moment. Nicolas saw the look and said:" You are not going to tell me that you're in love with him? Another freak!" Brennan's eyes were full of anger when he heard the word freak, but Shalimar put her hand on his face, smiled at him and then turned around to her father again. She looked at him and said:" Yes, I fell in love with Brennan and I love him with all my heart. I know he loves me, just for being myself and I know his love is unconditional." Brennan's heart filled itself with a feeling of happiness and love for this woman in front of him, when he heard Shalimar say these words. He just wanted to get her out of here and make love to her, but he knew he had to wait for that.

Nicolas' face was filled with horror. His daughter in love with another freak! He couldn't believe his ears, but the looks they shared were telling him enough.This was all Adam's fault. He turned to Adam and got his own gun out of his pocket. He held the gun in Adam's face and Adam's eyes followed the gun. Brennan took a step forwards, but the man aimed the gun once again at him. Brennan pulled Shalimar behind him to protect her.

Nicolas looked at Adam."What shall I do with you? I have had enough time to think of ideas for getting you killed, the last two years. I must confess a lot of very good ideas were entering my mind, but I have a hard time picking the most suitable. Shall I choose for a quick death or a slowly, more painful one? I don't know. But one thing is for sure: you're going to die and I will do it myself." Shalimar called her father, but he didn't response to her at all.

His attention was for Adam now.


End file.
